


I.D.G.A.F

by FairyRose95



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Fairy Tail, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Cid Highwind is my jam, Dont know what else to put, Expect him a lot in this, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, More characters to be added, More tags knowing me, Multi, Music, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, also sorta, band of misfits, i cant tag, sorta - Freeform, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose95/pseuds/FairyRose95
Summary: Jonathan had the greatest idea. The greatest of the greatest ideas; to create the most fucked up and crazy band full of misfits and fucking weirdos. Why, you ask? Because he's fucking Delirious, that's why.





	I.D.G.A.F

“Excuse me!” Jonathan pushed past the morning rush, how he could forget about the morning rush is beyond him. Of course, nothing could dampen the boy’s spirits as he shoved through the throngs of crowds. The paper in his hand could barely hold against the strain underneath his overly excited hand and it would honestly be a miracle if anybody could read it after this. He was, though, bound and determined for his two childhood friends, his very _best friends_ , to see this very piece of paper and to hear him out. That is, if they would even understand a word he would say knowing him.

 

  
Because you see, Jonathan Dennis had the greatest idea. The greatest of the greatest ideas.

  
And he was just too damn excited that he wished these people would _move!_

  
In his hand was something very very important. It would be something so monumental, something so earth-shattering, that his friends would just have to hear him out... And agree in the process.

  
So, it wasn’t a complete surprise when Jonathan, upon seeing one of his targets, screeched when he realized he may have been going a little too fast for the icy ground. Luke only had seconds to look before big blue eyes and disheveled black hair descended upon him.

  
“LOOK OUT!”

  
“DELIRIOUS?!”

  
They collapsed into a tangle of limbs and curses littered the air around them. The man Luke was talking too was in a heap of giggles (as this was not the only time this had happened) and honestly would surprise the hell out of anyone if Jonathan, aka Delirious, didn’t collide into someone… or something.

  
“Can you watch where you’re fucking going?!” Luke finally untangled himself from his best friend and, with the help of Ryan, hoisted himself up from the cold ass ground. He rubbed his sore ass and glared daggers into the boy still on the ground, “And slow the fuck down while you’re at it. It’s icy as fuck out!”

  
Jonathan was unperturbed and bounced back up as if nothing happened. His excitement hadn’t run down in the slightest, and he honestly felt like he would burst in any moment if he didn’t say what he had to _say!_

  
“Toonz, Toonz, look look _look!!!_ ” He flashed the bearded man the piece of paper he was holding, and his grin was so large Luke honestly thought his face would break. Veering his eyes from Jonathan, he looked at the piece of paper the shaking hands were thrusting in his face. “The fuck am I looking at?”

  
The taken aback gasp that tore through Jonathan was pretty comical, but Luke didn’t have much time to laugh at it as the paper was actually _shoved_ in his face.  
“CAN YOU NOT SEE?! ITSTHEBATTLEOFTHEBANDSTHATAREUSUALLYINMAGNOLIABUTITSNOTHEREANDIMSOFUCKINGEXCITEDCANYOUBELIEVETHISSHITIMIGHTACTUALLYSHITMYSELFOHSHITMAY-“

 

_“Jonathan!”_

  
Delirious held in his next words and Luke just raised an eyebrow before lightly plucking the piece of paper out of his hand before turning to his friend, “Ohm, you catch any of that?”

  
Ryan only chuckled, “Something about bands and shitting himself?”

  
“Is that what that _smell_ is?! I swear to _god_ Jonny if you actually shat yourself-“

  
“IT’S THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS!” The overexcited boy interrupted them and ripped the paper out of his hands, “The super awesome live show that they did in Magnolia?! It’s being held HERE! _THIS_ YEAR!”

  
“Can we go ahead and get tickets? That actually sounds pretty cool.” Ryan walked over to peer at the paper Jonathan was gripping with a lifeline but hardly had time to look at it when Delirious began to throw his hands in the air.

  
“Tickets?! _TICKETS?! FUCK TICKETS!!”_

  
Now the two were utterly confused as he began to spout nonsense neither of them could properly comprehend. Luke sighed and gripped the boy on the shoulders, “Breathe, Jonny, fuckin’ breathe.”

  
After a few deep breaths guided by Luke, Jonathan repeated himself (except much much slower), “I don’t want to _go_ to the show. I want to _be_ in the show!”

  
Now the two were looking like he sprout two heads. “…You fucking serious?”

  
“Yes, I’m fucking serious!” Jonathan began his little jig again, “Can you imagine it?! It’s going to be so awesome!!”

  
“Don’t you need, you know, a band?”

  
Jonathan then got right up in Luke’s face, “That’s what I came here for!”

  
“Wait, you want me in the band?!”

  
Jonathan actually looked offended by the question and scoffed loudly, “Of course I want you in the fucking band! Why would you think otherwise?!”

  
“Because I can’t fucking sing, let alone play an instrument, you know, things that are actually _vital_ to be in a band. Oh, not to mention school and work.”

 

Jonathan’s face dropped, “Shit. I forgot that.”

  
“Are you serious?! You _work_ with me dipshit!”

  
“And Ohm can’t sing or play either…-“

  
“Hey!”

  
“But [Name] can!”

  
“And, once again, she has school and work.” Jonathan looked like he was actually sulking, and Luke sighed at the look, “Do you not remember she’s working part-time at the hospital now?”

  
“But it’s part-time!” His smile was back, “I’m gonna go find her! She’s bound to agree!”

  
“WAIT, JONATHAN!” Luke sighed and shook his head as the boy about fell again in his sprint to the University, “Honestly, will the boy never learn?”

 

Now it looked like Ryan was sulking. “He didn’t want me in the band…?”

  
“Dude, I love you, but you sound like a dying cow… not to mention the last time you tried to play, you broke [Name]'s guitar. I’ve never seen her so mad.”

  
The sulking boy just shrank even more. If it were even possible, the ears on his _hoodie_ drooped more.

  
Luke sighed, he was surrounded by children.

 

 

It didn’t take long for Jonathan to spot the head of [hc] hair he was looking for. With a wide grin he began to run like lightning down the halls, dodging students and professors alike.

 

The girl in question was talking to one of the professors and laughed loudly at something he had said. Jonathan honestly didn’t even pick up on the fact that Beth was wearing her light pink scrubs she wore to work.

  
"[NAME]!!!”

  
[Name] quirked an eyebrow and both she and the professor she was talking to turned when Delirious shouted, quite loudly, her name down the halls. Many people were looking and [Name] was unperturbed. This was not unusual.

  
Jonathan came to a screeching halt (not running into anybody this time) and the same out-of-breath and to-fast-to-comprehend speech came pouring out of his mouth and both blonde and [hc] just looked confused at him.

  
“Jon.” [Name] set a hand on her childhood friend’s shoulder, “Slow down and repeat that again, please.”  
The boy just groaned and grasped her hand, “Come with me!”

  
“W-wait a minute!” [Name] squawked as she was dragged down the hall, “SLOW DOWN! _JONATHAN!!!”_

 

Cid looked beyond confused (but at the same time not, he had that crazy shit in his class this afternoon) and jumped ten feet in the air at the voice beside him.

  
“You got it bad, old man.”

  
“What the fuck you talkin’ about?! And warn a man next time, ya about gave me a heart attack!”

  
Yuffie snickered, “That’s not hard to do, ya old goat.”

  
“Why don’t ya go and ruin someone else’s day, and leave me the fuck alone?”

  
The ninja stuck her tongue out at the blonde before walking backwards away from him, “Fine, fine, just be sure to keep it down tonight. I don’t wanna hear you and [Name] in the throes of passion.”

  
Cid’s face about matched Vincent Valentine’s infamous cloak and he growled before running down the halls to the cackling ninja, “GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF USELESS _SHIT!!!_ ”

 

  
“…A band…?” [Name] looked down at the paper Jonathan slapped onto the table. He dragged her all the way to the University’s café, and was currently across from her slurping down a large coffee (she may have sneaked the barista a 10 to make his a decaf). He nodded his head happily, “Yeah! Will ya do it?!”

  
[Name] blinked, “…Me?”

  
“WELL, DUH!!” He jumped across the table (and about knocked his coffee over in response) and gripped her hands in a vice-like grip, “You have the voice of a freaking _angel!!”_

 

[Name] blushed furiously, not just because of Delirious’s choice of words, but because of something else as well. “Since when have you heard me sing?!”

  
He actually looked sheepish and withdrew slowly. [Name] raised an eyebrow at the mumbling in front of her, “Louder please.”

  
“…I heard you in the shower when we lived together…”

  
She choked on her own spit, “You _what?!”_

  
“It’s not my fault you sing loudly!”

  
“But my bathroom was in my room! When were you in my room?!”

  
He slunk further in his seat and [Name] already knew and sighed. That’s why her homework was always in a different place. The sneaky bastard.

  
“Listen, Jon, I want to do it-“ His eyes became hopeful, “But with work and classes I can’t.”

  
Now he looked like a kicked puppy. “C’mon [Name]! Luke won’t do it either and I need my bestfriends to do this with me!”

  
[Name] sighed, she hated making Delirious sad (because those big blue eyes somehow get bigger and that was just sad to see), but she couldn’t help it this time. She looked down at her watch and stood, “I have to get to work, Jon, but look-“

  
She picked up her coffee and shifted her purse, “If you can get a band together… I may reconsider.”

  
Jonathan blinked, “…band…”

  
[Name] actually deadpanned at that, and she couldn’t help the glare that followed, “Jonathan, you just asked me to be in a band, and you haven’t even thought about who else to ask?!”

  
“Well, I thought you and Luke would be-“

  
“Luke can’t play an instrument to save his life.” [Name] interrupted, “And you’ll need a bass player, guitarist, keyboard, backup vocals, and that’s only on stage members. There’s a lot that goes in a band Jonathan. It wouldn’t work with just us three.”

  
She gave him a gentle pat on the head before walking off, “You get the band together and I’ll reconsider. I’ll see you after work!”

  
Jonathan sighed and let his head thunk on the table, “…bye…”

  
He slowly got up and began to make his way back to the University grounds. Since when was it this tough to put together a band?

  
That’s when his ears perked and the most beautiful chords invaded his eardrums. The music room.

  
He smushed his face up against the glass to see something that just made his hopes skyrocket.

 

 

Maybe he can do it after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New story, new story! XD
> 
> I really need to honestly stop posting new stories and actually work on the ones I've already posted but I just can't help myself. 
> 
> This, like the others, has been brewing in my head for a while and I really wanted to go ahead and posts at least the first chapter! 
> 
> I want the band to be kinda a surprise because honestly I just love the line-up! 
> 
> You already know Delirious will be in the band, and little [Name] may be in it, but who else will be in it? Luke? Maybe. Who else? You'll see I guess! 
> 
> Also, side note, I tried to incorporate every game I have tagged into the band. Like, almost one from each kind of deal.
> 
> And I'm only tagging the characters who will have a prominent fixture in the story. There will be more characters in it, they just won't be in it that often I guess. Maybe I should tag them? I don't know.
> 
> XD


End file.
